1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a new business method that intends to reduce the risk, help, and protect the economic security of the foreign families who are dependants from the income that come from the foreign workers inside the U.S.A. territory. The invention helps by offering protection through a life insurance by combining the Money Transmission Service and the Life Insurance Service. The invention cares for both the worker residing inside the U.S.A. territory and the family members inside foreign territory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has never protect and covered the risk of the economic security of the foreign families from the point of view of the immigrants inside U.S.A. for several reasons; the complete lack of experience with foreign workers inside the U.S.A. territory, the shortened background in the real necessities of the foreign immigrant workers. The poor knowledge of the foreign customs, traditions and ideologies while living and working inside the U.S.A. territory.
The prior art continue to develop technology with out considering the idiosyncrasy of the foreign workers living in the U.S.A. neither create real solutions for the protection of those that use money transfer services during their living time in the U.S.A. The prior art offer life insurance in many ways, but none of the prior art is combining the money transfer services and life insurance to protect the life of those foreign workers living in the U.S.A.
This invention is new because the operation is different from the prior art of previous inventions and existing knowledge. I have general knowledge in the industry and have never seen such invention in the market. The invention is novel pending the results of my prior art search. The invention is not obvious because nobody has thought of it before. I invented a way to connect both industries together which are the money transfer services and the life insurance services along with a computer animated system to transform the data of the users and beneficiaries. These two industries with my invention help achieve to protect the economic security for the foreign families as never before. This invention is not obvious because I did what others in the field have tried but failed to achieve the same result. I have accomplished the invention of what others have said could not be done. This invention has been praised by others in the field. Most importantly, there has been a need in the industry for my invention.